


A Healthy Middle Ground

by CreatorZaruel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Grinding, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorZaruel/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot for Sollat. They were a big help when writing my first witcher series and this story is for them. It's a short battle of wits emotions and compromise between two familiar faces in the Dragon Age universe. Read the end notes for updates about my other work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sollat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/gifts).



Outplayed 

“Denerim? Again? Really?” Alistair said with mock sarcastic disdain in his voice. 

“It was your plan!” John said almost pleading. He couldn’t quite empathise with Alistair’s position, after all his family was murdered whereas Alistair’s sister simply flat out rejected him. Alistair although still his sarcastic self, had clearly been hurting since then even if it wasn’t obvious. 

“I know I know but I really should’ve chosen a better place than Denerim” Alistair uttered as he continued packing his things. John simply patted him on his shoulder and walked off to revise the plan with Wynne who was standing in her area of the large camp. 

“Is everything set?” John asked plainly as he approached the experienced mage. She had just finished working on the powerful rune before the warrior approached her. Initially she was against the plan as she didn’t see any reason as to how that would help against their crusade against the darkspawn but as soon as witnessed the problem for herself she quickly agreed. 

“The rune is ready, simply place it on the door no amount of force or magic will be able to break it open” Wynne said as she placed the small marked stone in the warrior’s hand. “Also I’ve added an additional bonus, to make sure they aren’t lying to escape pay attention to the colour, if its red they’re lying and if its blue they’re telling the truth” Wynne said a smile of pride on her face. 

“Impressive magic” John said with genuine appreciation as he placed the rune in his pouch, the older woman smiled loving to be of use to the group. In her age she didn’t have many regrets and any she did have the group had helped her take care of them. She had lived a good life and had taught others how to use their magic for the better. 

John turned around headed back for the centre of the camp once there he brought his hands to his mouth and began shouting, “Morrigan, Leliana and Alistair you’re all with me, we’re off to Denerim” The three nodded as they began packing their things ready for the journey. Once packed they grouped up and headed out of the camp and onto the road to Denerim. 

“Awful busy isn’t it?” Alistair said with curiosity in his voice as he looked at the crowded markets. 

“Tis expected, word of what happened in Lothering is spreading and as such people are desperate to get supplies for their homes” Morrigan said plainly as if it were obvious. Alistair was going to find some joke to make but before he could Leliana spoke up. 

“Perhaps the chantry could offer them reassurance” Leliana said, her Orlesian accent oozing out of every word she spoke. 

“ _Perhaps_ they’ve finally realised that the maker won’t save them like he didn’t save all that have been consumed by the blight so far” Morrigan said sharply. 

“Sometimes faith offers more comfort than supplies” Leliana said with the same sharpness in her voice as Morrigan had in hers. They continued to bicker back and forth causing John to roll his eyes. They absentmindedly followed him and Alistair through the back alleys of Denerim until they came upon what looked to be a deserted house somewhere near the slums. 

Finally breaking out of their heated argument Leliana quickly took in her surroundings, “Why are we here?” Leliana said with curiosity in her voice instead of worry. 

“I received a tip back in Orzammar about a smith who had been looking for something to fight for, word is he’s good and can provide good weapons for us” John said with the same confidence he had always used, he came upon the leadership role of the group quite well and everyone had come to respect him after all they had been through. 

“Morrigan, I’d like you and Leliana to search the house, I’m sure between your magic Liliana’s skills you can search it far faster than we can” John almost commanded. The two women didn’t question him, after all they it was a mere house in Denerim, what did they really have to fear between them. Morrigan nodded at Leliana and together they entered the house, the tattered wooden door creaking loudly behind them. 

It was dark to say the least, they could hardly see each other and it seemed that the admittedly small house was void of any windows. Suddenly the door behind them started to glow a dim blue before fading out. Morrigan hurried back to the door and tried to open it, as she touched the door however she felt a magical surge flow through her. 

“John? What’s going on?” Morrigan asked curiously, she was more intrigued by the magic than the fact she seemed to be trapped inside. 

“The entire group has decided that your constant bickering with Leliana is detrimental to our fight so you two are trapped in their until you come to an understanding” John said in a slightly muffled voice being the door. 

Leliana had finished scanning the room, there were no other exits. Not even windows where they could climb out. 

Morrigan scoffed, “A locked door?” Morrigan extended her arm, staff in hand and attempted force open the door with her abilities. Her efforts were in vain however as her magic was useless. 

“All that confidence and nothing” Leliana said with a smile creeping on her face, she should have been more freaked out at the fact she was locked in a dark room with only Morrigan but something about the situation just seemed quite funny to her. 

“Now is not the time, bard” Morrigan said in a grating tone. 

“I think now Is the perfect time actually, like they said our bickering is getting in the way” Leliana said plainly clearly knowing she was right in this situation which Morrigan had to concede. Morrigan, not wanting Leliana’s relaxed collected demeanour to take control of the conversation quickly calmed herself down and rose to the challenge. 

“Good idea” Morrigan said in her new forced calm tone, Leliana however was a bard and more importantly knew how to work and weave her way through conversations with amazing grace. Morrigan’s cold mannerisms may have gotten her through conversations with the bard before but Leliana knew where to poke and where to prod and these were the perfect circumstances to finally figure the witch of the wilds out. 

_That’s quite the change in tone, I wond-_ Leliana was cut off by Morrigan’s uncomfortable cheery yet calm tone, “It’s come to my attention that we don’t know much of each other, I feel this is an important foundation of any companionship”. Morrigan was being unnatural, the bard knew that the witch was capable of being social and even persuasive when she wanted to be but there was something off about her. 

Leliana let out a playful laugh, somewhat desperate to keep her carefree demeanour up. “I suppose it is…well” Leliana moved over to small table with a hard wooden chair next to it and sat down, “Tell me about yourself, Morrigan”. Leliana said in a slightly tantalising voice, Leliana had wrapped aristocrats around her fingers in a matter of minutes and she figured a reserved witch would but no different, however there was nothing reserved with how the witch dressed with her crimson garment barely covering anything at all which was something Leliana noticed more times than she wanted to admit. 

Morrigan moved over to the empty seat adjacent to Leliana not wanting her reluctance in this entire situation to show. Truly both women were trying to play each other however Leliana had been doing this for as long as she remembered and Morrigan had only ever manipulated men who thought with thought with their cocks instead of their brains. 

“It’s all quite simple really, I lived in the Korcari Wild’s with my mother” Morrigan said knowing she could bait the bard’s curiosity. 

“An apostate living with a woman who has had ballads written about her throughout the ages, yes nothing simple at all” Leliana said playfully her tone continuing to make Morrigan uncomfortable. 

_What is her game? We’ve had arguments for hours on end but right now she’s rational, friendly even_ Morrigan thought to herself continuing her attempts at deciphering the bars ulterior motives. 

_She’s almost likeable when she’s out of her depth_ Leliana thought to herself admiring the witch’s effort to take hold of the conversation from albeit futile. 

“Bard’s see stories in everything I suppose” Morrigan huffed as her dark eyes pierced the bards, if she wasn’t going to beat the bard via speech then her mannerisms and her body language should have been enough. But alas that approach was futile too, no matter how subtly Morrigan pushed out her chest or her she let strands of her hair fall of on her face it didn’t matter to the bard, she had seen and used all the tricks in the book. 

If there was anyone of the party members were there to observe the two they would have been completely confused at the situation. Morrigan was trying her best to act civil and amend her usual cold tone whereas Leliana was acting unnaturally friendly. Of course the bard was always pleasant to be around but there was something about her tone and her demeanour that made it more apparent than usual however it was ever so subtle. 

“How was it? Growing up in the wilds I mean.” Leliana asked plainly, Morrigan had heard the question hundreds of times before and the question had never excited her. 

_Plain, simple, basic_ Morrigan thought to herself before finally deciding on an adjective, “Free” she uttered before she knew any better. A smile crept upon her face at the response, she had overheard her responses before when the question was asked by other party members but she had never heard that response. 

“I can only imagine, I’ve done my travelling of course but there was always a purpose to it, I’m almost jealous of the freedom you must’ve had” Leliana said with only a hint of honesty in her voice, she could see Morrigan shift uncomfortably at the compliment which again forced a smile to creep on Leliana’s face. 

“Perhaps we should search the house more, there is now way John and Alistair had figured out how to keep us here for as long as they please” Leliana said sensing that Morrigan was slightly speechless at her tone, the witch simply nodded thankful for the release from the awkward situation. The witch wouldn’t be caught dead in a position like this but somehow the bard had put her in it, she could feel herself slowly losing more and more as they spoke. 

Morrigan stood and looked around the left side of the house whereas Leliana took over the right. The furniture was tattered and there were no indications that anyone used to live here at all, not paintings no letters just simple old furniture. There was a fireplace with wood and two cushioned chairs next to it Leliana spotted. Memories came rushing through her mind, how she had romanced countless people for Marjolaine in these situations, how she had used people and their assets simply for her gain. 

Pulling herself out of her mind Leliana continued to scour the room trying to uncover anyway to escape the room instead she found something much more interesting. “Orlesian Doux” the label read as she picked up the bottle. It was definitely wine and a million possibilities ran through her mind. The information and leverage she could gain from a drunk Morrigan were endless. She found two cups next to the bottle and a familiar cold voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Have you actually looked around or have you been starring at that thing in your hands the whole time” Morrigan’s voice was back to her cold cutting tone which Leliana instantly picked up on. Deciding to not let the witch get to her she turned around and showed the bottle to Morrigan who was now standing in front of her. 

“Wine? At a time like this?” Morrigan said with a hint of disdain in her voice, their previous conversation had left her feeling awkward and somewhat ashamed of herself. She was usually so sure of herself. She knew she was a powerful witch she had romanced men to give her what she had desired whenever she had left the wilds. 

She had killed Templars who dare set foot in her and her mother’s domain. She was powerful, strong and assured of her goals and her purpose. However, when she had just spoken to Leliana she felt lost, she had no idea what to say or how to react to Leliana’s words she just resorted to dull default responses even her release from the conversation was at Leliana’s whim. Truly the bard was a master of the grand game. 

“Well we clearly can’t get out of the house and I think that wine is an excellent way of getting to know each other, wouldn’t you agree?” Leliana asked again in her put on playful cheery tone. 

“Y-yes I suppose it is” Morrigan said defensively as she hurried towards the cups behind Leliana brushing her leather armour as she grabbed the wooden cup. Seeing Morrigan so flustered brought untold pleasure to Leliana. She had manipulated nobles before but seeing the witch of the wilds so lost was a sight to behold. 

The witch practically dove on one of the chairs by the fire place and ignited the fire place with a flick of her wrist. Her once pale skin now glowed with the fire and Leliana only looked more beautiful as she was complimented by the flames. Morrigan stuck out of cup towards Leliana who had nothing but a smug smile on her face, the bard poured the witch her wine and watched as Morrigan drank the entire cup. 

“Getting this bored of the house already are we?” Leliana said teasingly as she poured another glass for her dark companion. 

“Tis not what I had in mind when I went off to fight the darkspawn” Morrigan said as she sipped away the surprisingly good wine. Leliana took the comfortable seat next to her by the fire place and let out a playful giggle as she sipped her wine. 

After silence and refilling of glasses the wine made Morrigan’s temper and at this point dignity and inhibitions had run thin and she finally spoke up. 

“What is your game, bard? I know you detest me as much as I you” Morrigan said with a slight tint of red on her face from the alcohol. 

Leliana’s once pleasant expression had grown to an unfamiliar dark one which came as a shock to the witch, “I suppose if we are truly are to become friends then we must discuss our problems truly”. She finished her cup of wine and poured herself another cup. 

“You’re vile, you have a cold view of life and even though you do unthinkable things with magic it somehow repulses you to even consider that the maker might actually be real? You’re impossible to talk to for long and if all I said wasn’t bad enough you are so afraid of your emotions that when john professed his love for you instead of simply reciprocating it you cowered and rejected him like a mouse and squashed those emotions instead of understanding them.” It all came out of Leliana like a hose, the quiet rage that had been brewing inside of her ever since she joined the group finally came bursting out of her. 

Morrigan was speechless before a fire was ignited in her also, “Vile?! Tis not something I’d expect to hear from a chantry sister. But I would expect it from a spy and an assassin, do you know how boring it has become to hear you preach about the maker while watching you murder and twist people around your dainty little finger? At least men know what they’re getting when they’re trying to romance me when men fall for you do they fall for the innocent pretty chantry sister or the cold master assassin and manipulator?” 

The two women’s voices were roaring throughout the house, insults were shot at each other like bullets. Finally, when all had presumably been said and their tempers had come down the two women reclined back into their chairs and clutched their cups hoping the crimson liquid would solve their moods. 

It felt like hours had passed before any of them spoke and surprisingly enough it was Morrigan, “I don’t hate you” She simply uttered. It was the truth really there were others she would hate to be trapped in this room with more than the bard. 

“I don’t hate you either, in fact I admire you if anything” Leliana said with truth oozing from her words, this time the bard wasn’t playing games and Morrigan knew it. 

“Tis nice of you to say” Morrigan said sipping her wine, “I have to say I envy your ability to toy with people with only words, I usually have to resort to _other_ methods” Morrigan said obviously hinting at her forever revealed chest. 

“How do you manage to wear that all the time? I think in a- “Leliana was cut off by Morrigan. 

“Yes yes in a dress I’d look magnificent” Morrigan said with a genuine smile appearing on her face remembering how Leliana had gone on and on about how good she could look in Orlesian clothing. 

“I do like the way you dress now; it suits you really” Leliana said as she couldn’t help gaze at Morrigan’s chest. The witch was beautiful, her raven hair and pale skin complimented each other beautifully and for a woman who had grown up in the wilds her appearance always had a way of looking clean. 

“My eyes are up here, Leliana” Morrigan said playfully, of course she had had other women flirt with her before but she had never been interested in them. There was an aura of mystery around the bard however. It seemed like Leliana had lived many lives and the fact that she kept herself so well put together had always fascinated Morrigan. 

Morrigan’s mind started to wonder and familiar carnal desires started rising inside of her. Morrigan truly detested dealing with pointless emotions and the only one she had a firm grasp of was lust. Knowing that continuing their banter was ultimately a dead end the witch spoke up in a cold familiar tone. 

“Leliana” Morrigan uttered. 

“Yes?” Leliana simply replied trying to read the witch. 

“We’re both interested so I say instead of bantering endlessly we simply have sex to from the bond that the others want to badly” Morrigan said, her tone not changing from her usual cold one. The words she had spoken were insane and had honestly shocked Leliana. There was some truth to the words though, the bard was certainly interested and if there was one thing the bard knew it was seduction and sex, true love was where her knowledge faded. 

With the alcohol helping her reach her conclusion Leliana simply stood up and slowly began to unclasp her leather armour. The brown armour peeled off her skin to reveal a vest that hugged her chest tightly. Morrigan simply sat there and enjoyed the wonderful show that was being put on by the bard. 

Leliana’s misty eyes met with Morrigan’s familiar piercing gaze, Morrigan noticed Leliana’s stiff peaks poking out of her vest which caused something inside of Morrigan to stir in response. Morrigan with a click of her fingers caused her clothes to unfasten for her, her clothes slid off of her body leaving Morrigan naked in the chair sipping her wine. 

Leliana was always amazed when she saw how little effort it looked like the witch put into her spells, there was something always a powerful aura that followed the witch of the wilds. Leliana stared into the woman’s dark eyes and slowly and seductively removed her leather clad skirt to surprisingly reveal lace underwear. 

“Tis not what I expected” Morrigan said as a mocking smile crept on her face. 

“Oh hush I know you like it” Leliana said playfully, it was true however the beige lace suited the bard beautifully and Morrigan definitely enjoyed the sight. Leliana pulled down her underwear to reveal her shaven pussy which caused the stirring inside of Morrigan to evolve into a searing flame. Wetness travelled down Morrigan’s inner thigh’s which Leliana couldn’t help but notice. 

“Enjoying the view” the bard uttered as she slowly strolled towards Morrigan, her breasts bouncing with each step and her voluptuous hips swaying from side to side. 

She came upon the witch who was waiting for her naked on the chair, her nipples already stiff from the performance she had received. As Leliana approached her Morrigan forcefully threw her hands onto the bard’s ass her fingers digging into the flesh. 

Leliana let out a soft moan at the force, Morrigan lowered the bard onto her lap, Leliana letting her lust take over her placed her hands on Morrigan’s shoulder’s for support as she started to gyrate her hips against Morrigan’s leg. 

Her slow start quickly erupted into a frantic grinding motion against Morrigan her clit brushing up and down the witch’s soft skin her wetness trailing down Morrigan’s thigh. Eventually Leliana felt a climax building inside of her which Morrigan immediately sensed. 

“Cum for me, Leliana” Morrigan sultrily whispered into her ear. That was all she needed to be pushed over the edge and her exploded from her warmth rushing down Morrigan’s leg as her pace started to slow down as she came from her orgasm which had almost ceased its rampage through the bard’s body. 

Morrigan’s dark lips crashed into Leliana’s and they both embraced each other their tongues swirling around each other’s. Leliana was the first to pull away from their embrace to the admitted disappointment of Morrigan. The bard slowly moved off of the witch’s lap and worked her way down her body. 

Her lips met the witches pale neck and placed hard deep kisses onto her skin before being met with a light bite. Her fingers eventually found Morrigan’s swollen pussy which was clearly in desperate need of any attention although the witch was somehow to proud to say it. 

Leliana wasted no time and placed two fingers inside of the witches welcoming warmth her thumb tending to the blossomed clit which also needed her desperate attention. 

Leliana assaulted Morrigan’s body in so many areas’ she couldn’t keep track. Leliana expertly worked her mouth on Morrigan’s voluptuous breasts sucking and nibbling on the stiff peaks. Her hand working frantically to bring the witch to her much deserved orgasm but as soon as she felt the witch’s inner walls clench she stopped and leaned in to the witch’s ear. 

“I want to taste you” she whispered lustfully before bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking all of the juices Morrigan had coated her fingers with. Then the bard moved lower and lower until she reached Morrigan’s warmth which screamed desperation after she was so close to her release. 

Leliana leaned in and slowly lapped at the sweet juices brushing her tongue lightly against the witch’s clit each time. Eventually Leliana ceased her teasing and focused her efforts on the witch’s clit and worked her tongue over the swollen jewel while her fingers found just the right places inside of Morrigan which caused the witch to moan in pleasure in response. 

The bard’s skills were almost like magic and without much time at all her inner walls wrapped tightly around Leliana’s slender fingers and her orgasm rampaged and rippled through her body causing her to contort and convulse wildly at the pleasure. Leliana didn’t let up her assault however and before Morrigan knew it more pleasure brewed and erupted from within her causing a second orgasm to surge through her. 

Eventually Leliana let up her assault and let the witch recover. Morrigan in a hoarse voice from her pleasure filled screaming spoke up looking down at the kneeling bard in front of her. “I believe this shall be enough for us to be friends going forward?” Morrigan said with exhaustion in her voice. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think I can forgive what you said earlier so easily, perhaps more at the camp?” Leliana said teasingly as she stood up and wiped Morrigan’s sweet release away from her mouth. 

An exhausted smile appeared on Morrigan’s face as she responded, “Tis a reasonable request” she simply replied as she found the strength to stand. The two women looked at each other admiring each other’s beauty before Leliana moved in and planted a light kiss onto the witch’s lips who somewhat eagerly reciprocated her touch. 

“Or perhaps we could continue here?” Morrigan said as her hands wandered onto the swell of the bard’s ass. 

“What about John and Alistair outside?” Leliana said in between soft moans as Morrigan’s hands continued to explore her body. 

“Oh I’m sure they have other things to do in Denerim” Morrigan said as her lips crashed into Leliana’s and her hands continued traversing’s Leliana’s beautiful toned body. The fire was roaring and the wine bottle wasn’t quite finished and as the two women stood there wrapped in each other’s embrace even the blight couldn’t keep them from delving into their lusts. 

“How long do you think it takes to not hate someone” Alistair asked in his familiar sarcastic tone. 

“We could head back to camp, the rune’s magic will wear off soon anyway and I’m not staying out here while they argue all night” John said grumpily and with that the two warriors headed back to camp while inside the house the women were locked in each other’s passion and they didn’t plan on moving for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it Sollat, this one's for you. Writing one shots presents its own challenges which were quite fun tackling. Sorry about my absence this past week i've been a bit stressed with some real life stuff but thats all over now so expect writing to start flowing again. I'm going to be focusing on my overwatch story so if you're a reader of that then expect a new chapter soon! Also to anyone of the Dragon Age fandom i'm sorry if i didn't do the universe justice and if you have any issues with it whatsoever then please feel free to leave a comment explaining why. I take all feedback very seriously whether it be flame or constructive.
> 
> Again Sollat this one is for you and I really do hope you enjoy it.


End file.
